calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Klair
Henry Kliar the main protagonist in the ''Calabasas vampire ''series. Henry Kliar is the son of Maxamilian Klair, and Claudia Klair. He is the younger brother of Marcus Klair, Ruth Klair, Christian Klair, Willam Klair, Jessabell Klair, Mareena Klair, Samuel Klair, Lucia Klair, Trevor Klair, and Adnoria Klair. He is also the eldest brother of Noah Klair. Henry was born in London, England and during his childhood his family was under war against possibly the most powerful witch in history Malcom Winston. Early Years & Winston War During his child hood Maxamilian Kliar Henry's father pushed him harder then his siblings cause of his kind nature. The two spared and his father to far telling him he needs to tuffen up. When he was old enough to go on the battlefield his father was pleased of his fighting abilities saying he reminded him about him in his youth. When Henry was 30 in 1520 His family defeated Malcom with the help of his coven who he'd betrayed and was sealed into an eternal purgatory prison. 1520 After the defeat of Malcom; Maxamillan,Claudia and the rest of Henry's siblings went into slumber leaving Henry with his twisted and power hungry older sister Adnoria Kliar in charge of the Kingdom. During his young vampire years Henry and Adnoria had a twisted sexual relationship killing for sport and making love while there men watched and was disgusted by it.Traveling all over Europe turning humans and burning cities to the ground. Slaughtering enemies as they laughed. 1538 In 1538 Adnoria an Henry traveled back to England to attend king Henry's VIII champion jousting tournament slaughtering people as the king desperately sending out his best warrior to defend. Toying with them Adnoria killed the knights except for one knight who she admired a badly beaten dying Duke Witley on his nobility and loyalty to his king and turned him. Henry was feeding on every single person in the crowd while Duke and Adnoria was gutting the king. Italy 1591 In book 1 Henry Klair told Khol'e Winters about his dark past with his sister Adnoria. In 1591 they were alongside with there vampires celebrating in a tavern when a drunk man walked towards Adnoria. He made sexual advances towards her and insulted Adnoria for rejecting him. Henry stopped Adnoria from attacking the man and ask him his name the man's name was Antonio Rossi. He informed Antonio that he insulted his sister- lover and compelled him to show him his family house. A frightened Antonio showed Henry and Adnoria along with his vampires into his village. Henry compelled Antonio to slaughtered his whole family and return back to him when he was finished. Antonio came back a bloody mess crying on his knees asking Henry for mercy Henry laughed and grabbed him positioning towards Adnoria's feet telling him to kiss them. When Antonio kissed her feet Henry picked him up and compelled him to burn his village after Henry's vampires slaughter Antonio's villagers. After Antonio burned his entire village to the ground. Henry compelled him to seek revenge and order one his men to turn Antonio. Henry told Antonio has the courage to face him he will be ready. New world 1600's Sometime later in the 17 century Adnoria and Henry Traveled to the new world to see the big fuzz is all about. The more Henry been with Adnoria the more the violence heighten. Adnoria fed on women and children and burning their body ordered her men to skin humans alive who defended their colonies and compelled humans to burn down villages for amusement. Henry feeling guilty over the years grew tired of it and was sicken by Adnoria's cruelty. He departed from her in 1688 and spent the remaining three years traveling all over the new world. Salem 1691 Henry traveled to Salem in 1691 where the witch trails of innocent humans were burnt to the stake if accused of witch craft. The obvious witches were too discreet of there magic for the townspeople to recognize. Witches known of vampire kind hiding among the townspeople and looked the other way to keep their survival. IT was peace for a short time and Henry investigated the witches and found out that Marget Strong one of Malcom's descendants lives in the new world. Henry tricked and manipulated her into falling in love with him. Henry compelled the townspeople to grow suspicion of Marget being a witch which frightened her. One night when the townspeople were in there house fast asleep she fled to the gate when Henry stopped her and kept fooling her until the townspeople arrived. She bursted into tears and asked him why Henry replied by saying she was a descendant of Malcom Winston and said is a enemy. While she was on the stake burning she cursed him saying "when u fall in love in with a woman she will be cursed to die a death like herself I curse u and shall walk on this earth to never find true love" she quickly burned to death. Revolutionary War 1776 and the New Companion 85 years has past the new world has become a senseless decade long battlefield. No longer paradise the tyrant English King George was abusing his power the Americans rebeled to end his opressive rule so the United States can be a free country. The war is delcared United states the French came to aid to crush Britan. Henry was posing as a poor farm land owner fighting for the United states and in the clock of midnight Henry slaughtered an entire Britan base camp where he sees a dying French solider shot in the legs bleeding to death. He talked to the dying man complaining that he was weak I wasn't brave enough for battle. Henry asked why he joined the ranks he snuffled and cry out my father thinks I am weak. He thought the army would straighted me out says I'm a pathetic old coward that won't inherent nothing. Henry laughed and said u out here while he is at home getting fat. The boy laughed while groaning in pain well least I will die knowing I'm no coward. He asked his name and the dying boy name was Jo'c Barnet. Henry offered him his blood which freaked out the Jo'c Henry forced blood down his mouth and was instantly healed. Henry bit him and turned him into a vampire. Later that day Britan surrendered the war was over and U.S. became a free nation. For two decades Henry taught Jo'c the ways of the being a vampire and traveled to Mexico to flee from the new world. Mexico Early 1800's After departing from the United States Joc and Henry traveled to Mexico for relaxation. One day Henry came across a group of bandits attacking a brothel looting everything out and escaped. The owner of the brothel was Mexico's most dangerous business man in Puebla Jos'e Gonzalez. He was known for his cruelty and would cut off the heads off of people who wrong him. Henry and Jo'c approched Jos'e with his gaurds protecting him they quickly seen a woman with him badly beaten. Jos'e calmly telling her to bring her more money or her siblings won't eat. He sees Henry and Jo'c and asked what they can do for him Henry asked to the price for the girl. Jos'e laughed and smiled telling her she wasn't for sell but she is worth 4403 pesos for one night since she was badly injured. They agreed and Henry brought her back to his place. Jo'c was convincing him to drain her dry but Henry refused and Jo'c left angrily. He offered her to wash up and gave her food the girl started to remove her clothes Henry stopped her telling her it's just a favor he's doing for the incident earlier. He says to her all he needed was to spy on Jos'e and gives her a bundle of erous then your siblings would be taken care of. She left his house and the next week sees Jos'e chopping off the hands of the bandits who robbed him. Angrily shouts at the men and kills them in the front of the Town square. He shouts out if anyone steals from him would be hanged from this pole as an example. Jo'c and Henry later was feeding on two woman when he noticed the woman from earlier with her siblings. They were 9 children all short and was in ragged clothing. They were also 2 teenaged girls and all of them was eating a big dinner. Henry watched while Jo'c feed off from everyone in the building. In the months ahead Jo'c and Henry had split because of Joc's bloodlust leaving his maker. Henry had the girl help him steal information from Jos'e and been secretly taking out his men. Later the girl opened up telling her name was Roza and her parents was in huge debt to Jos'e for that he killed them. He was gonna kill her whole family but she offered herself to him and become a sex slave. They were having dinner when she heard her siblings scream they rushed towards her house and she's Jos'e tied up her siblings. He angrily called Roza a puda holding a knife to her lil sister's neck. He found out Henry was responsible for his dead men and ordered his men to shoot him. Henry knocked out all the men which the bullets had no effect on him and grab Jos'e by the neck showing his vampire face. A frightened Jos'e begged for his life but Roza stopped Henry and ask to let him go. He released him and Jos'e fled for his life as the town's people went inside their houses and locked it. Roza said she wasn't frightened by him and thanked him from her freedom form Jos'e. 4 years past Henry and Roza became lovers and became father to her siblings. He took care of Roza and her siblings then noticed an old face from before with a small army outside. Roza and Henry rushed out and saw Jos'e as Henry noticed his eyes which meaned his was made into a vampire. Jos'e pointed at Henry and provoked him to fight his small army attacked as Henry killed them with ease. Jos'e fought Henry but quickly was overpowered and telling him he's a Regium vampire. Henry ripped Jos'e heart out then begged Roza for there departure out of Mexico. Roza declined but Henry but told her the danger of him being with a vampire she agreed and Henry turned her. Roza compelled her neighbors to take care of her siblings and compelled her siblings that she dead. Henry leaving millions worth of euros to her siblings. Los Angeles 1855 Book 1 describes In 1855 Henry and his wife Roza Kliar established the vampire Kindom of Los Angeles. Chicago1912 Henry and Roza visited Chicago for the annual vampire kingdoms summit. In the books after the summit Henry and Roza was ambushed by hunters. After Henry woke up from unconsciousness he sees his wife staked and burned by the hunters. Henry killed the hunters and fled Chicago. New York 1931 After the loss of his wife he became a more sadistic vampire that enjoyed killing humans throughout the 20's. He traveled to New York in search for Anorida and met her husband Alec Sutton in a night club. Henry asked Alec about Anorida then Alec said that his wife is arriving shortly. Alec warned Henry she is a regium vampire and threatened Henry what he was gonna do. Henry laughed and choked him then told a story to Alec about Adnorida's garden of her deceased lovers skulls to keep memento after she killed them. Anorida grabbed Henry's arm and smiled at Alec telling him of her past self before she met him. I would never hurt "Aleckins" she said and asked Henry why he was in her city. He's said just passing by killing lots of people. Anorida asked about his wife and how she was doing Henry drank a shot of alcohol then replied she is dead. Henry stayed in NY for a couple of a days then traveled back to Los Angeles after killing his entire New York Apartment complex full of civilians. Los Angeles 1955 Henry's cruelty has gotten worse over the decades. He would toture and slaughter his emenies. His vampire men where scared of him and forced his witches to surpress rival witch enimies with suppression magic. Henry had a perfect stinging operation. He ruled the city with an iron fist. He created an organization made of him and 3 other vampires called The Family. Los Angeles 1973 Henry sent his men to find a suitable men to control his underground escort service. They traveled to South Central Los Angeles where they came across a local pimp named Slim. Slim was known as the baddest pimp in Los Angeles and was turned. Slim was sent back to Henry and when Slim awoke from his transition to vampire he was given the titled head of escort service. Henry explained his role and he became a member of the Family. War of Los Angeles 1990 After 4 decades of Henry's witches suppressing coven witch magic. An out of town witch Annie Connor moved to Los Angeles and joined the covens. Annie performed a spell to restore coven magic when they regain their powers they revolted against Henry and his vampires. They killed Henry's witches and killed many of his vampires. Frustrated with the witches he hunted them down one by one and was successful. He used mind control to compel humans to bomb themselves in covens. He compelled the entire town to arm themselves with guns and kill on sight. After 5 years of slaughter the witches surrendered and signed a treaty no harm will come to them with that It was peace in Los Angeles. Present Day Henry was first introduced in the begging of chapter 1 in book 1 stopping Malcom Adams from performing illegal affairs with mobsters for money. He sent his men to retrieve Malcom to escort him back to his club. When they arrived angry with Malcom Henry ordered his men to hold him down while saying he was taking his business along with his life. Henry's secretary Naomi Miller interrupted and told him of his 12:00 meeting is here. Henry ordered his men to take care of Malcom and left the room to discuss business with his organization The Family. After the meeting he talks to his "eyes and ears" Lyla Wu and Dalhia Wu about keeping close eyes on Bryson jones a local businessman that is sniffing around his club. Category:Regium Vampire Category:Vampire Queens and Kings Category:Immortals